Pinky and the Brain Go to Japan
by blakebs
Summary: Pinky and the Brain travel all the way to the land of the rising sun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of fateful trip... That started from this..."

"Pinky!" the Brain yelled angrily "Turn off that infernal television! I'm trying to plan" Pinky flipped the televison off and begin walking toward Brain who was sitting at a miniature desk "Trying to plan what Brain? How to count to 100 in 10 seconds?" Pinky asked "No, Pinky." the Brain replied annoyed at how incompetent his companion is "I'm planning our next bout for World Domination!" dramatic music began to play in the background "Pinky! Turn off that radio!" Pinky complied and flipped the radio off "Sorry." Pinky said "Follow me, Pinky" the Brain said as he got up from his chair and started walking "Tonight I have devised a plan that is destined to be a success." said the Brain "Oh boy Brain!" said Pinky excitedly "What are gonna do this time? Disguise ourselves as Hitler? Buy out Cartoon Network? Kidnap Estelle Getty? Rob the bank?"

"No, Pinky." said the Brain beginning to get irritated "We're going to travel to Japan!" dramatic music began to play in the background "Pinky, stop playing with that blasted radio!" "Sorry, again Narf!"

"Now, as I was saying, we're going to travel to Japan."

"But why would we want to travel to Japan for Brain?" Pinky asked "It's quite simple Pinky, everyone knows that Japan is home to rich snobs. Rich enviroments, and most of all skyscrappers. "And the home of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Pinky yelled "Yes, well, If we could take over Japan, the world would follow!" dramatic music began to play in the background "Pinky, for the last time, stop playing with that radio!" the Brain yelled "Poit, sorry again Brain" Pinky said then turned the radio off yet again "But how are we going to take over Japan Brain?" Pinky asked "I'm glad you asked." said the Brain "Follow me." he said and began walking towards something covered up with a sheet "Behold..." the Brain took the sheet off to reveal a machine that looked like an old-fashioned printing press "The Manga Converter!" the Brain shouted "Narf!" Pinky said in amazement "How does it work Brain?" the skinny rodent asked "It's quiet simple Pinky, it converts any type of media into what is known as Manga in Japan." the Brain explained "Narf!" Pinky said once again.

"We'll make a series of Manga comic books starring us, and put an incrypted message that will make the Japanese bow down and worship us!" the Brain shouted "It's brilliant, wouldn't you say so Pinky? Pinky? Pinky?" the Brain looked behind him to see Pinky fast asleep snoring "Pinky!" Brain shouted and began walking towards his sleeping friend "Uh... Just five more minutes Mommy." said Pinky in a deep sleep "I love Flapjacks!" said Pinky still in a deep slumber.

The Brain threw water on Pinky which quickly awakened him "Ahhhhhhh! The British are coming! The British are coming! The British are coming! Uh... Hi Brain, what time is it?" Pinky asked "Never mind that Pinky, we must prepare for the plan." said the Brain, suddenly the doorbell rang "What, who could be coming here at 2:48 in the morning?" the Brain asked.

"Pizza guy."

"Pizza, but I didn't order any pizza." said a puzzled Brain "Oh, now I remember, I ordered some pizza!" said Pinky "You got delivery at 2 in the morning?" asked the Brain "No Brain, I got Red Baron!" Pinky said "Red Baron Pizza? Isn't that only available in stores?" asked the Brain puzzled at Pinky's revelation "Oh, never mind! Tell me Pinky, how do you propose you answer the door? My walking suit is being repaired." said the Brain "That's easy Brain, we'll just answer the door." said Pinky "How exactly are we going to do that Pinky?" asked the Brain "We'll just get a ladder!" said Pinky "Pinky, we're mice, how could we carry a ladder?" asked the Brain "We could call the A-Team" Pinky replied "Pinky, the A-Team is a fictional group." the Brain said "Oh, my frontal lobe is beginning to ache." said the Brain beginning to get frustrated.

"Look man, are you gonna answer the door or not?" the Pizza Man said.

Pinky began to walk towards the door "Um, could you just throw the Pizza in though the window?" the mouse asked the pizza man complied and threw the pizza through the window and went right through the window and landed right on Brain. "Alright, here's you're tip." Pinky said as he pushed the money through the cracks of the door "Oh Goody, Pizza!" Pinky said as we walked towards the box and quickly started eating "Pinky." Brain said "Yeah Brain?" Pinky said "Remind me to hurt you." the Brain said angrily "Um... Okay!" said Pinky as he continued to mash pizza down his gut "This going to be a long, long, long night." said Brain.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"When there's trouble you know how to call... Teen Tians!"

"You can't control me anymore."

"Today, on The Crocodile Hunter..."

"Knight Rider, a shadowy flight into a dangerous world of a man who does not exist."

"May the power protect you."

"I have the power!"

"Scooby-Doo where are you!"

"Like sounds through the hour glass, so are the Days of our Lives."

"It's time to duel!"

"No one's going to jail, I'll handle Kristin in my own way."

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm cold sober."

"Who ya gonna call?"

"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!"

"Up up and away!"

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"

"Now Terra, how could you lose something you never had?"

"Slade!"

"You're watching The Batman!"

"We'll be right back to the adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle!"

"Pinky!" shouted the Brain "Turn that television off before I have to hurt you." said the Brain in a angry tone of voice

"Oh, but Brain, I'm just about to find who the father of Elizabeth's baby is!"

"Fine Pinky, drawn yourself in television, but I have better things to do." said the Brain "Like what Brain?" asked Pinky "Oh, I don't know, perhaps prepare our trip to Japan." the Brain replied "Oh well, I guess I can just catch the rerun." Pinky said as he shut the television off and started walking towards Brain "Now, pay attention Pinky." the Brain said "First we will parachute out of plane to Nagoya then make our way to Japan, where we will hide out in a dark alleyway unload the Manga Converter write our comics, offer them to a publisher, become famous, sign autographs, become hugely famous, sign some more autographs, watch the rise and fall of our empire and retire to a Mansion in India where we will spend the rest of our days watching imported episodes of Freakazoid."

"Well, that sounds, interesting Brain." Pinky replied "It's brilliant! Albert Einstein wouldn't of thought of such a brilliant plan of action!" dramatic music began to play in the background "Pinky, if you turn on that radio one more, time I will personally throw that contraption out the window and kick you repeatedly in the..."

The Brain was interrupted by the sound of a television

"Go Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm!"

"Oh boy, Brain, Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!" Pinky said excitedly "Pinky, I wouldn't care if they were showing James Bond kissing Ronald Reagan, you are really trying my patients."

"If Heaven ain't lot like Dixie, I don't want to go!"

"Pinky, I thought I told you to turn off that radio!" Brain growled angrily "But Brain, the radio is off." Pinky replied, suddenly the doors were busted open.

"If heaven Ain't lot like Dixie, I just assume stay home."

"Egad Brain, it's Hank Williams Jr.!" Pinky said excitedly "Yes Pinky, I can see that." Brain replied "Um, excuse me Mr. Williams, what are you doing here at Acme Labs?" Brain asked "Why, I'm here for a doctor appointment." Hank said "Yes, well, in case you haven't noticed, this is not a doctor's office." Brain pointed out "Ding dang it! They must of given me the wrong directions!" Hank shouted angrily "Um, Mr. Williams, can I have you're autograph?" Pinky asked "Sure you can you little weirdo!" Hank quickly got a pin and paper and signed it From Hank to the little weird guy. "Think you Mr. Williams, you're the best!" Pinky said "Well, I best be getting on out of here sorry Big Headed weirdo." Hank said as he started to walk out the door "Um, good riddence!" Brain said suddenly a car crashed through the wall "What in the sam hill!"

"Friends, If you have to relieve yourself now, you picked the wrong time to take a leak."

"Pinky, did you hear that?" The Brain asked "Hear what?" asked Pinky "Never mind." The Brain said. "This day just keeps on getting better and better." the Brain said sarcastically.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Marty, You've gotta come back with me!"

"Back to where Doc?"

"Back to the Future!"

"Pinky, must you continue to watch that irritating trilogy?" the Brain asked as he was packing his belongings up in a miniature suitcase.

"Oh, but Brain, it's such a good movie, you outta watch it sometime." Pinky replied as he switched the television off

"So Brain, when do you think we'll get back?" Pinky asked Brain.

"Well, taking in the average time for a plane to arrive on the Japanese coast, and making our way to Tokyo and becoming hugely famous and going through mobs of fans, I'd say about two weeks Pinky." the Brain replied.

"Two weeks!? That means I'll miss the premiere of Cory in the House!" Pinky shouted.

"Pinky, the premise of that show is ridiculous, the President would never hire a chef all the way from San Francisco." Brain said to Pinky "Besides... You could always just record it."

"What's that you got there Brain?" Pinky asked as he noticed the Brain was holding something that looked like a stick in his left hand.

"I call it the Earth Mover Pinky." Brain replied "Narf! What's it do Brain?" Pinky asked "It lifts up rocks from the ground." The Brain pressed a button on the side of the stick shaped gadget and rocks began flying through the windows they all stopped right at Brain's feet.

"Narf! Just like Tara Markov!" Pinky shouted.

"Yes Pinky, like Tara Markov." the Brain replied.

"what's it for Brain?" Pinky asked

"You never know when you might need to move rocks, Pinky" the Brain said

"Okay, Narf!" Pinky shouted.

"Now, if all the interruptions are out of the way..." the Brain was interrupted "What interruptions Brain?" Pinky asked.

"That marathon of Gilligan's Island, you mistaking my blueprints for fudge, that visit by Hank Williams Jr., that car that crashed through the wall with Ben Jones inside, and you watching that stupid Back to the Future!" the Brain shouted beginning to sweat "Now Pinky, can we leave now?" the Brain

"Egad Brain, you sound just like Slade Wilson!" Pinky shouted "Never mind that, Pinky." the Brain said beginning to get irritated "Now why do I get the feeling we're forgetting something? Pinky do you have everything you need?" the Brain asked.

Pinky opened up his suitcase and began going through it "Let's see, I got my blanky, Freakazoid on tape, Burt Reynold's autograph, a picture of Sally Field in a bakini, a bottle of Mountain Dew, my Dukes of Hazzard DVD collection, and a half eaten chilidog."

"That's it! Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" the Brain asked

"I think so Brain, but if he's bringing home the bacon, who's bringing home the biscuits?"

"No Pinky, I'm forgetting a pen for the Manga Converter!" the Brain said

"But Brain, couldn't you just buy a pen when we're in Japan?"

"No Pinky, the Manga Converter is hyper sensitive and requires a special type of ink known as Tigger Black."

The Brain rushed back to the cage where the ink was.

"My keys! Pinky give me the keys!" the Brain shout "Um, I ate em." Pinky replied

"You did what?!" the Brain shouted "Yeah Brain, you told me to keep them safe and they are safe, in my belly!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" the Brain shouted desperately trying to restrain himself from strangling Pinky. "Quickly Pinky, give me my key chain." the Brain asked as Pinky pulled it out of his suitcase "Let's see, we got a skeleton key, wardrobe key, vault key, house key, car key, extra house key, shark key, phone key, computer key, blue key, red key, green key, and... fridge key!" Pinky said

"Pinky, you are moron!" Brain shouted

"Will Pinky and the Brain ever make it to Japan? Will they be able to get back into their cage? If so, where is this story going? And will Pinky record Cory in the House? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!"

"Wrong show." some random person said in the background.

"Oh, sorry, find out on the next Pinky and the Brain!"

"Pinky, did you hear that?" the Brain asked puzzled "I didn't hear anything Brain."

"Honestly Pinky, I think I beginning to slowly go insane." Brain said

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"I am you're Father..."

"Pinky!" the Brain shouted "This is no time to be watching television!" the Brain shouted once again

"How could you eat the keys?" the Brain asked.

"Well, you told me to keep them safe" Pinky replied

"I didn't mean for you to eat the keys!" the Brain shouted yet again "Sorry Brain, Narf!"

"No matter, with my cunning intellect, we will be able to get back into that cage one way or another!"

Dramatic music began to play in the background once again, it was Pinky who was once again playing with the radio, Brain quickly ran over to Pinky grabbed the radio threw it down and began to stomp on it repeatedly

Brain walked away from Pinky sat down, and began to formulate a plan time began to fly by on the clock actually, it was just Pinky playing with the peace of machinery "Pinky! Stop playing with that clock!" the Brain shouted "Well excuse me... Mr. Big Head"

"Big... Head... Pinky! That's it!" the Brain said excitedly

"What's it Brain?" Pinky asked

"Use you're head Pinky." the Brain replied

"But I don't want to use my head!" Pinky said as Brain gripped his body attempting to ram him into the cage to force it open, but, unfortunately, hitting the cage sent them hurtling backwards and flying out the window where they hit the pavement hard

"One plus one equals one on a bun!" the Brain shouted in a dazed and confused tone of voice, he quickly recovered by shaking his head

"Pinky, are you alright?" the Brain asked

"Listen to the radio, we built this city, we built this city on rock and roll! Narf!" Pinky sang while still unconcious "What day is it Brain?" Pinky asked beginning to slip back into conciousness,

"Never mind that, we must formulate another plan of action." the Brain replied as he jumped from the pavement and began to walk back towards the lab

"Excuse me, may we borrow you're laser?" the Brain asked

"Get lost you freak!" a man at the door shouted

"Pardon us, but may we borrow you're atom smasher?"

"Excuse us, senior citizen, but may borrow you're..." the Brain didn't finish his sentence as the door was slammed in his face

"Pinky, remind me to never become a door-to-door salesman" the Brain said

"Will do Brain! Narf!" Pinky replied

Back at the Lab

"Gee Brain, why don't we just use the spare key?" Pinky asked

"What do you mean Pinky?" the Brain asked

"I mean can't we just use the spare key?" Pinky asked

"Why didn't you tell me you had a spare key?" Brain asked

"Gee Brain, you never asked." Pinky replied

"Pinky, remind me to hurt you later" the Brain said

"Aye, Aye, Skipper!" Pinky replied as he handed the key to the Brain who rushed over to the cage and unlocked it

"At last! First the cage Pinky, then the world!" the Brain shouted "Now then Pinky, retrieve the Tigger Black ink." the Brain said

"You got it Brain!" Pinky stepped into the cage and approached a pin labeled "Do not teach, this means you Pinky." Pinky grabbed the pin "I got it Brain!" Pinky shouted as he ran out of the cage

"Yes! For once Pinky you finally get something right!" the Brain's confidence was quickly shattered when Pinky tripped and the pin fell into the floor and busted into a million peaces

"Pinky, what have you done! It took me weeks to create that pin!"

"Gee, I'm sorry Brain." replied Pinky

"Now what are we going to do? Our flight is in 36 minutes!" the Brain shouted "Wait, that's it! Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" the Brain asked

"I think so Brain, but isn't Richard Petty retired?" Pinky asked

"No Pinky, I can use my regenerator! I haven't used it in months!" the Brain said

"What's a regenerator Brain?"

"Pinky." the Brain said

"What Brain?" Pinky aksed

"If you we're in a stupid contest..." the Brain continued

"I'd come in first." Pinky replied

"You'd come in first!" the Brain replied "Now then Pinky, we must hurry, time is of the essence!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Brain stood up controlling his regenerator machine, which was covering the Tigger Black pen in a yellowish glow, and Pinky, well, Pinky was being his usual stupid self as he stood to the right of the Brain licking the TV screen for no apparent reason, the Brain was slightly annoyed by this but didn't bother to say anything.

"Is it done yet, Brain?" Pinky asked as he stopped licking the TV screen after doing it for the past 5 minutes.

"No, Pinky, for the last time, it isn't quite finished, you've been asking me that for the past 10 minutes!" the Brain replied.

"But I'm bored, Brain!" the Pinky said.

"Then why don't you entertain yourself by bonking yourself on the head? I hear it's on the rage in Switzerland." the Brain replied.

Pinky did just that, bonking himself in the head ten times.

"Oh! I'm still bored Brain! Narf!" Pinky said with a big knot on his head.

"Pinky, please, I'm busy! Why, just the slightest move could cause the Tigger Black pen to rip to shreds!" The Brain said starting to sweat.

"I know! I'll get down with my bad self!"Pinky began performing The Robot, followed by a idiotic interpretation of the Tango, followed by a Moon Walk that would make Michael Jackson envious, followed by the Twist, which made a cracking noise in his back, followed by some Ballroom Dancing with a pencil, followed by some Breakdancing, all leading up to the Cha-cha-cha. "Billy Jean is not my lover! Narf!" Pinky shouted "Gosh darn it, I'm still bored Brain!" said Pinky

"Then why don't you become a DJ, Pinky? Then you could do all the moronic dancing, shaking your body all around the place, getting jiggy with it, and any other term of endurement all you'd like." The Brain replied

"No way Brain, I'm never leaving home!" replied Pinky, the Brain started to walk towards him with a angry look on his face.

"Don't you ever threaten me like that, Pinky!" The Brain said and started to walk back towards his machine.

"Now then, I must hurry and finish the repairs to the Tigger Black pen, the delivery truck will arrive in approximently 10 minutes, as I have stated Pinky, time is of the essence." said the Brain.

"Hey, take a look at this Brain, name the richest man in Tokyo and win a DVD set of Cardcaptors." said Pinky having ignored everything the Brain said.

"Pinky...The premise of that show is impossible, there is no known way in the modern world to conceal beast's of great power within a playing card." replied the Brain.

"Oh, look at this Brain, meet and greet the cast of Dragonball Z!" Pinky shouted in excitement. The Brain grounded.

"Pinky, do us all a favor and stop reading that magazine." the Brain replied

"Oh, you're no fun Brain!" Pinky shouted as he threw the magazine aside. "Did you know the voice of Kero is the voice of Ed, from Ed, Edd n Eddy?" Pinky asked.

"No Pinky, I did not know that." the Brain replied sarcastically.

"Since when did you get into anime, Pinky?" Asked the Brain

"Since I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! It's time to duel! My favorite line! Narf!" Replied Pinky "And Plus I have a huge crush on Sakura Avalon, she is so hot Brain!" Pinky shouted.

"Pinky, let's get off the subject of Japanese entertainment and back to the subject at hand." the Brain said as the Regenerator finally ceased operation and the Tigger Black pen's yellowish glow began to cease.

"Is it done yet, Brain?" Pinky asked

"Yes! At long last Pinky, it is finally complete! Quickly Pinky, grab you're suitcase, we're off to Japan!"

"Yay! Hi ho silvia, away!" Pinky said as he grabbed his suitcase and ran for the door

"Pinky! Watch out for that...Door." the Brain began to head towards Pinky "Pinky, are you alright?" asked the Brain

"Oh, boy! More Flapjacks!" said Pinky lying on the floor unconcious. "Uhh, what happened Brain?" Pinky asked.

"Go back to sleep, Pinky." the Brain replied

(Later)

"If my caculations are correct, the delivery truck should be arriving any millisecond" said the Brain while caculating with his fingers.

"Alright, Pinky, are you ready go?"

"You bet you're sweet frontal lobe!" replied Pinky "Let's see Freakazoid on tape, Burt Reynold's autograph, and..."

"Please Pinky, I don't want to hear about the confines of you're suitcase." said Brain as he gripped his suitcase "Well, it took some time Pinky, but now it's time we make our leave."

"We shall not return until our mission has been completed, Japan or bust!" the Brain shouted as drums began to play in the background "Pinky, please don't tell me you're taking that infernal radio with us!" the Brain said with chargrin "Come on Brain, don't be such a bore!" replied Pinky, the Brain sighed "Very well Pinky." the Brain said

"Now then, the delivery truck has arrived." the Brain said

"Goodbye John Boy! Goodbye Matthew! Goodbye David! Goodbye Reverend Rats! Goodbye sweet home!".

Pinky said his goodbyes to his "buddies" John Boy was a half-eaten candy bar, Matthew was a peanut, David was his pet name for the remote, and Reverend Rats was a pencil dressed in black,

"Are you quite finished Pinky?" the Brain asked.

"I'm...Um...I'm...I'm good." Pinky said with tears in his eyes

"Now then, Let us take our leave" the Brain said as Pinky stepped on his toe.

"Pinky!!!!!!!" the Brain shouted

"Did I do that?" replied Pinky

"Yes Pinky, I'm afraid you did." replied Brain

"You know when this is all over...I might just buy you a brain, Pinky." the Brain said

"Oh, think you Brain!" Pinky replied excitedly.

"What's going to happen to Pinky and the Brain now that they're finally on they're way to Japan? Find out the next Digimon Digital...Um...I mean on the next Pinky and the Brain!."

"We also have another mission to accomplish while we're away Pinky."

"What's that, Brain?" Pinky asked

"Discovering who is behind that mysterious voice."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pinky and the Brain slept quietly in the cage within the confines of the cargo hold of the plane they were on with Pinky snoring louder than a pig snorting, suddenly the plane began to shake quickly awakening the Brain from his slumber.

"What in the name of Zeno's paradoxes?" the Brain uttered "Pinky, wake up!" the Brain shouted

Pinky awoke with a loud yawn "Is it breakfast time already Brain?" Pinky asked.

"No, Pinky." the Brain replied "The plane is shaking!" the Brain said.

"Hmmm, must be turbulence." replied Pinky.

"Yes, of course, turbulence, I knew it all the time Pinky." as quick as the shaking begin, it quickly ceased.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis." a mysterious voice said.

Pinky gasped "Holy cow, Brain! That sounds just like..."

"Snowball! Snowball!!!!!!!" the Brain shouted.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows to reveal none other than Snowball!

"Hello, Brain, making another attempt at world domination I see." Snowball replied "You've haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, you still have that devilish charm." the Brain replied

"What is this, the tenth millionth time you've attempted conquering the world?" Snowball asked.

"Actually, the correct number is ten million and ten." the Brain corrected Snowball.

"Whatever, so, tell me Brain, what lame-brained scheme have you cooked up this time?"

"I prefer to keep my business to my self." the Brain replied "Tell me Snowball, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked, I plan on brainwashing the populace of Japan with my new Hypno-Gerbil-Wheel!" Snowball replied

"And this time... You're not going to get in my way!" Snowball said as he pulled out a blaster.

"Gasp." was all Pinky could utter.

"You wouldn't dare!" replied the Brain.

"Try me!" replied Snowball.

"You can't be serious!" shouted the Brain.

"I'm dead serious Brain, you've been a thorn in my side long enough! Now die!" Snowball shouted as the blaster fired a beam of red energy directly towards Brain, who jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do?" the Brain asked.

"Not even close! I won't miss this time!" Snowball fired again, and the Brain easily dodged it.

"Stay still!" shouted Snowball firing the beam in all directions.

"Use the force, Brain!" a far off voice said.

"Obi-Wan, is that you?" the Brain asked.

"Use the force to whip that Gerbil, Brain!" Pinky shouted.

"Pinky, it's only you." the Brain said in an annoyed tone.

"Brain, look out!" Pinky shouted as a beam of red energy headed right towards Brain, who dodged it in the nick of time.

"I grow tired of our little game of cat and mouse! Don't you ever get tired?" replied Snowball.

"Clean living and a gene-slicer can do wonders for a rodent." the Brain replied.

"Darn you! Die already!" said Snowball as he started shooting the blaster yet again.

"Ahhhhh!" the Brain yelled as he jumped Snowball and wrestled the blaster from him.

"My blaster!" Snowball shouted.

"Pinky, grab the blaster! Pinky! Pinky! Pinky!?"

"Singing in the bathtub! Narf!" Pinky sung while reading the latest issue of "Stupid Magazine" in a comfortable recliner that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Get of me, Brain!" Snowball yelled as he threw Brain across the cargo hold where he came crashing against a cold-steel wall.

"One plus fifty equals pie!" the Brain yelled, dazed and confused.

"Aha!" Snowball shouted as he picked up his blaster.

"Now then, where were we? Oh, I know I was just about to blast you into atoms!" Snowball said as he aimed his blaster towards the knocked out Brain.

"Oh, no! Brain's in trouble, what to do? What do? I know! I'll cut the radio on! I knew it would come in handy!" Pinky said as he stepped into the cage and pulled the radio out of his suitcase, he then quickly switched it on

"Get down on it! Get down on it! Get down on it! Get down on it! Come on and Get Down On It!"

"Oh, I love this song!" said Snowball as he began to dance completely forgetting about the Brain.

"Get down on it! Get down on it! Get down on it!" Snowball sung, not noticing the Brain beginning to come to.

"Oh, my aching cerebral cortex!" the Brain said as he slipped back into conciousness, rubbing a big knot on his head.

"Hi, Brain!" Pinky yelled

"Pinky, what happened?" the Brain asked.

"Hmmmm, well, let's see... I ordered pizza...I car crashed through the lab...Hank Williams Junior came for a visit...I broke the Tigger Black pen...I hit my wittle head on the door...I dreamed of turnips and echidnas...Oh, and Prince Albert's in a can."

"No, Pinky! I mean how did I get knocked out!" the Brain corrected.

"Oh! Well, Snowball sort of...threw you over there." Pinky replied.

"Well where is Snowball?" the Brain asked.

"Oh, he's over there." Pinky replied.

"Get down on it! Come on and Get down on it! If you really want it, Get down on it! You got a feeling, Get down on it!" Snowball continued to sing.

"I took care of him, didn't I Brain?" Pinky asked as he accidentally leaned on the switch to open the cargo doors.

"Pinky! No! That switch is to open the..Cargo doors!" the Brain yelled

"Is the party over?" Snowball stupidly asked as the wind sucked him over to the door where he clinged onto the side of the door, holding on for dear life.

"Ahhhhh!" the Brain yelled as he too was sucked over to the door where he clinged on to the side of the door, holding for dear life as well.

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me!" Snowball yelled.

"Not in this lifetime, buddy!" the Brain said as he managed to climb up the door where he clinged onto the door handle.

"Brain!" Snowball yelled as he managed to partially climb up the door.

"Get off my plane!" the Brain said as he delivered a kick that sent Snowball hurtling into the morning sky.

"I'll get you for this Brain!" Snowball yelled as he disappeared into the clouds.

"Pinky, shut the cargo doors!" Brain yelled

"What? You want me do buy chocolate? "

"No! Shut the doors!" the Brain yelled again.

"Oh, okay!" Pinky said as he shut the doors by pushing the switch.

"Woo Hoo! That was awesome Brain! Michael Knight's got nothing on you!" Pinky yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"Pinky, I hope you can forgive me." the Brain replied

"For what Brain?" Pinky asked.

"For this!" the Brain said as he delivered a punch to Pinky's face.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
